Newbie in Seattle
by MovieLover06
Summary: Someone comes to Seattle to check on Derek Shepherd, and becomes part of the learning program at Seattle Grace. How does this affect the lives of the doctors there? Takes place around midSeason 1. Chapter 3 is up, please Read & Review.
1. Start Spreadin the News Im Leaving Today

"Newbie in Seattle"

Summary: Someone comes to Seattle to check on Derek Shepherd, and becomes an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. How will this further affect the lives of the doctors there? Takes place around Season 1 and Season 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Grey's Anatomy, or itself. I simply own one of the characters that came from my ideas.

Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Start Spreading the News, I'm Leaving Today

A phone's ringing went throughout the apartment of Dr. Shepherd. The doctor rose quickly out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's me, your mother."

"Hi Mom, what's up?"

"I want you to go check on Derek. I haven't been receiving calls from him in the past few weeks. Would you please do this for me?"

Emily cleared her throat, "Yeah sure, Mom. I'll do it today."

"Thanks honey. I'll be in touch."

Emily hung up the phone. Her mother was always worried and controlling over their lives. What her mother did not know, was that Derek had left New York and gone to Seattle, Washington. She, Derek's closest sister of four to him, was the only one he told where he was going. She remembered her thoughts that day, "What's in Seattle, Washington?" She remembered that he had received a letter from Richard Webber, the chief of surgery at the top hospital in Seattle, Seattle Grace. She knew what she had to do, if she didn't go, she would never hear the end of it with her mother.

So Emily quickly called up JFK Airport and arranged a flight to Seattle, Washington that day. She then quickly ran around her house and got all of her clothes together and packed them. She then realized, she couldn't just show up uninvited, so she researched Seattle Grace's reputation and called Richard Webber, chief of surgery there. He nicely agreed to accept her as an intern at the hospital, after she faxed him her test results for entry to the program. She was a Shepherd all right. In the early evening, a taxi picked her up from her nice apartment on Long Island and drove her to the airport. She was leaving today.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

Emily Shepherd sat on the airplane that would transport her to Seattle. What made her go to this point of her life? She had just finished school at NYU, her mother had **_forced_** her to go into the medical field, like Derek. She was hoping to start an interning program on the island; she never wanted to leave New York, like her brother. So she was somewhat inspired by her big brother and the **major **influence from her mother. Wanting to be a teacher in New York wasn't good enough for her mother, she had to be a doctor like almost everyone else in the family. However she did gain a liking to the medical field after college, she had gotten the hang of it, and one could barely tell she firstly didn't want to be a doctor.

Emily sighed after coming out from deep thought about her relationship between her mother and her. Just because she was the youngest of the four daughters and of even Derek, by three years, her mother had to treat her like a little baby and had controlled her life from the day she entered high school. Anyway, it would only be a couple hours until Emily would reach Seattle and start a temporary life there, until she saw that Derek was all right, all around...and of course after telling Mother.

In Seattle, Derek was having the time of his life; working in Seattle Grace was the best thing that could have ever happened to him, besides Meredith Grey. Even though Bailey found out about them, that just made him love Meredith even more. And even though he wished they could be in a REAL relationship, he would still feel somewhat awkward about it, since it had only been a few weeks since he left Addison in New York and started a new life in Seattle.

Meredith was happy with her life as well. Even though her acquaintance, Alex had moved out from the house after accepting a room in less than a week. She soon learned that he failed his tests and had snuck into the program and had been lying to everyone. So now she was looking for another roommate, someone who would probably be from the hospital, just like Izzie and George...it wouldn't be any different.

But her love life with Derek a.k.a. Dr. McDreamy, was skating on thin ice. After spending the night with Derek in his car, being discovered by Bailey was probably one of the worst things that could've happened. But she tried to make the best of it...even though she knew Bailey would have obstacles for her to go through.

Emily arrived in Seattle at about 11:00 at night, she immediately got a cab to take her to Seattle Grace Hospital, then she could announce her arrival to the chief of surgery. She entered the lobby, soaking wet...it had started to rain. She walked over to the elevator and pressed "UP" after viewing the directory, still holding at least two suitcases in her hands. The elevator doors opened and she slowly walked in, tired and expressionless. She arrived at the top floor where she saw signs for the Administration section of the building. She slowly treaded down the hallway with her luggage and arrived at a big glass door. Emily sighed and tried the best she could to knock on the door without dropping her suitcases. She slowly walked in after hearing a "Come in!" from inside.

"Dr. Webber?" she slowly asked.

The man looked up from his reading and was shocked, "You are the spitting image of Derek...Emily? I'm surprised to see you here, so...soon."

Emily yawned, "Yes well, I wanted to get here as soon as possible, so reporting for duty, sir."

"Right...sit down, Emily. You look exhausted. So I was very impressed by your test results...I'll basically just place you with a resident and you'll begin working here for a learning experience. I'm sure you'll do well...Well, in the morning, you should report to Dr. Bailey, she's a resident...very good. You should get some rest."

"Thank you sir, for the opportunity." Emily began to leave, then turned and asked, "Sir, have you seen my brother?"

"Yes, he's left for the day. He'll be back early tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, good night."

Emily left the hospital immediately, hoping to find a hotel. Not having anywhere to go, she saw a bar across the street, and finally got there after leaving her suitcases in her new locker in the locker room of the hospital. The bar was so crowded, however she scanned the room to find a seat, and saw an open stool at the bar, and took her chance. As she approached it, she saw there was a girl sitting next to it, having an occasional drink.

"Excuse me...Is this seat taken?" she asked shyly.

The girl looked up and kindly gestured for her to sit. Emily sat down and ordered from the bartender a beer. She looked down seeing the girl holding a paper that seemed like an advertisement. It was an advertisement for a room in a house available for a limited time. She spoke up to the girl, "You have a house? Are you looking for a roommate?" The girl nodded, "Are you interested?" "Yes...I just arrived in Seattle tonight, and have nowhere to go. But if you don't feel comfortable about it, don't worry about it." The girl spoke kindly, "It's fine, how about you get your things tonight and come by to this address and then you can officially move in?" "I will! Thanks!" Emily did not waste any time, she drank her beer, paid and returned to the hospital to get her bags.

Emily was surprised to see a familiar face in the lobby, when she came back to the hospital that icky night. "Derek?" Derek turned around to see his little sister standing right in front of him. "Emily? What are you doing here?" "Uh...nothing. On a vacation and I wanted to visit you. I was wondering...could you give me a lift to where I'll be staying?" "Of course, just bring your stuff to my car and I'll meet you there." Emily quickly ran to the locker room secretly, and then ran to Derek's car.

"All right...what's the address?" Derek asked as he drove out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"Um...2440 Magnolia Ave." Emily read from the piece of paper the girl had given her.

Derek creeped up Magnolia Ave. and saw a very recognizable house.

"Uh...Are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?"

"That's my girlfriend's house..." Derek blurted out.

"Oh, well, did you tell her about...your wife?"

"No! I mean...I don't know what to tell her."

"Derek...you should tell her, women don't like to be lied to. It'll be for the best..."

"I've got to think about it...Anyway let me go in with you."

The two of them stepped onto the porch of the Victorian-style house. They both knocked on the door, bags-in-hand.

The door slowly opened. Neither Derek nor Emily was surprised that Meredith or "the girl at the bar" showed up at the door. However Meredith was sure as hell confused when her new roommate showed up with the man she had been sleeping with the last couple of weeks.

"Hey," Emily spoke first.

"Hey," Derek came second, and sighed.

Meredith didn't like the sigh that Derek just did, but she didn't question their relationship publicly. She spoke, stunned, "Hey..."

"Uh...Derek, could I talk to you outside for a second?" Meredith motioned for Emily to come in, and walked out closing the door tightly behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith whispered.

"I wanted to see you." Derek quietly said.

"I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH **_HER_**?" Meredith force-whispered, coughing at the end of sentence. She was having a looong day.

"I was dropping her off. Calm down, Meredith, it's not how it looks..."

"Then tell me what it is then! Am I just a fling you had or something?"

"No. Of course not...I didn't know this is where she was staying...She just came from New York."

"Who is she?"

"She's...my sister."

Meredith calmed down, "Oh, well, OK. Sorry. I've had a really long day...Bailey is threatening me...you know...she found out about us...Anyway I better get back inside. I'll see you tomorrow." Meredith smiled and gave Derek a short yet sweet kiss on the lips. Derek smiled and chuckled. Meredith opened the door to see Emily still standing there. Meredith smiled and left the door open for her to say goodbye to Derek.

"Um...you could've stayed at my place, you know?" Derek pointed out.

"No...I didn't want to be a burden. Also you're messy." They both laughed at her comment. "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"All right." Derek agreed, "Looks like you've gotten used to Seattle already." They both smiled and with that, Emily closed the door and was welcomed by her new roommates. While she conversed with them and unpacked, she wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Update: The next several chapters are titled from songs that have been featured in the show, or songs I believe should be included in the show.

Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret

_...And now I try hard to make it, _

_I just wanna make you proud. _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you, _

_Can't pretend that I'm all right..._

_And you can't change me..._

Emily awoke to the sound of her phone, the melody of "Perfect" by Simple Plan. She groaned; she knew it was her mother. She opened up her cell phone realizing she forgot to change the time for set time zones. It was 6:00 in New York, but merely 3:00 **in the morning** in Seattle.

"Hello?"

"_Emily this is your mother... What's wrong? You sound tired. Anyways, I came by your place yesterday but you weren't there."_

"Yea...I went on vacation to visit one of my college friends in Seattle. I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"_Oh well, OK, have you spoken to your brother? I still can't reach him."_

"Yea he came with me on vacation, he needed some time off. Look Mom, I have to go. It's 3:00 in the morning here. I'll talk to you later in the week."

"_OK Bye."_

Emily closed her phone and decided to get up early for her first day of work. She rolled out of bed, and grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She quietly walked down to the kitchen, snatched a piece of cute little puppy stationery, and left a note on her bedroom door, "**Went out, see you later, Emily**" She realized that she would need a lease or rental on a car for the time being, so she sprinted down the long blocks of Magnolia Avenue, until she reached the hospital and a strip of local car dealerships. The nearest automotive dealer closest to the hospital happened to be Toyota, so she made a note to herself to stop their after her shift was done, and use her debit card (luckily a couple months before she left, she won the New York Lottery of $100,000 and decided to put half of it in her checking account).

Emily sprinted back over to the hospital and entered the intern locker room; no one was there. She swiftly grabbed a pair of scrubs and redressed, locked her new locker and ran to search for Dr. Miranda Bailey, her new resident.

Emily power-walked to the lobby's main desk and asked where she could find Dr. Bailey (because she was her new intern). Just then, a short, plump but spunky woman approached the desk, her face brown like chocolate and her eyes pierced with authority and impatience. The receptionist at the front desk pointed her out for Emily, and then strongly spoke to her, "Good morning Miranda. How are you this morning?" Dr. Bailey smirked and replied, "Just dandy Melissa, just waiting for people to show up." She stood around the vicinity of the lobby long enough for Emily to catch her.

"Dr. Bailey?"

Dr. Bailey turned around and acknowledged her,

"_Yes?_"

Emily proudly introduced herself to the resident, because she knew that everyone knew her brother, Dr. Derek Shepherd was a fantastic brain surgeon.

"My name is Emily Shepherd...I'm a new intern in the program here. Dr. Webber told me to report to you today."

Dr. Bailey continued to stare at her; the intern's name echoing in her head, _Shepherd...Shepherd...Shepherd... _

"_Did he? Well I suppose, you'll be like a replacement, for an intern who has been recently been asked to leave from the program. I hope you'll be an improvement...Shepherd..."_

Dr. Bailey scoffed and thought to herself,

"_Wonderful...another Shepherd in this hospital...that's all I need._"

She cleared her throat and continued the conversation.

"_Yes well I'll get you a pager after rounds. I'll be starting rounds in about an hour, so be ready..." _The doctor paused, then continued,

"_I assume you have a relation to the Dr. Shepherd here, the brain surgeon?"_

"Yes ma'am, my brother. He's a great doctor isn't he?"

"_Yeah...that's not all he's great at," _Dr. Bailey said under her breath.

Dr. Bailey remembered the couple of nights before, when she found Dr. Shepherd in his car, having sex with her intern, Meredith Grey. She slowly returned to reality and continued the conversation.

"_So...you gonna be staying in Seattle then?_"

"For as long as it takes...I'm staying at a place not too far from here, it's nice...So, have you seen my brother around?"

"_Uh...no. Oh! Dr. Shepherd, right. No, he usually comes in around 5 or so."_

"OK then. Where do rounds start?"

"_Oh, um, as soon as the rest of my interns come in, I'll have one of them show you around."_

"All right, thank you."

Dr. Bailey simply nodded.

It was about 4:30 in the morning. Meredith, Izzie and George climbed out of her rustic blue Jeep and walked towards the hospital. They started up a conversation on their way in; Izzie began,

"So Emily seems nice right? I wonder where she went though, so early in the morning."

"Yea...she seems quiet, and polite and...nice." George pointed out.

Meredith nodded and continued, "Well I'm just glad I got a roommate who doesn't work at the hospital..." She began to say "She's Derek's sister," but quickly stopped herself, and ignored the statement floating around in her mind. Meredith drove into the hospital parking lot with two of the three of her roommates inside. Izzie and George ran ahead to the hospital as soon as they saw they were late for rounds. As Meredith climbed out of her car, grabbing her bag, a silver Lexus rolled into the parking space right next to her. She knew it was intentional...because it was Derek.

"Good morning, Dr. Grey" he spoke in a polite and appropriate manner.

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith replied, looking to the ground and walking past him towards the hospital.

"That's all I get? No 'Good morning' or 'Hi!'?" Derek caught up with her, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Look I can't talk right now."

"Are you avoiding me? Because of Bailey?"

"Yes! Bailey isn't speaking to me anymore. I don't know what to do."

They entered the hospital and walked to the elevator. "Listen, don't worry about it. I'll handle her." Derek calmed her down, but Meredith bounced back and became more anxious after glancing at her watch, "I'm late." She left him waiting at the elevator. Meredith crash-coursed into the intern locker room and saw a lock on Alex's old locker. She ignored it, having no time to consider what this meant. As she got undressed and jumped into her scrubs, she heard the door bang behind her and saw Cristina a little bit more excited than usual.

"You're late." Meredith pointed out to her.

"So are you..." Cristina replied, snapping back.

"I'm DEAD, Bailey knows. I should end it right?"

"Don't worry about it now. Worry about it when something actually happens...So I hear there's a new intern replacing Alex...The nerve of him, coming into the program, when he didn't even pass the test," Cristina scoffed, "He made me sick. So I wonder what _he's _like, and where he went to grad school. Gotta know the competition. Anyway, he better not get in my way, that's all I'm saying."

Meredith complied, "I agree. I have enough on my plate as it is. I don't need another person to worry about. Let's go."

Meredith and Cristina both ran out of the locker room in search for Dr. Bailey. They found her at the top of the steps talking to the new intern. All they could see was that it was a girl with long, dark brown hair; she was facing in the opposite direction. Izzie and George joined with them and watched the Nazi talk with the new intern. Dr. Bailey noticed the crowding behind the both of them and saw the rest of her interns congregating by the top of the stairs. She turned around and cleared her throat,

"You're all late...Dr. Grey..." she smiled.

Meredith was amazed that she was actually speaking to her. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Bailey after all, like Derek said. Dr. Bailey continued,

"Please familiarize her with the work areas. This is my new intern and your fellow doctor, Dr. Shepherd."

Emily turned around surprised to see Meredith, George and Izzie standing right in front of her. Both Meredith and Izzie allowed their mouths to gape wide open. George laughed cluelessly, and blurted out,

"That's not Dr. Shepherd...Dr Shepherd's a guy! Anyway, that's Emily, our roommate, right, Meredith?"

George looked at Meredith, Meredith simply spoke in a monotone, flat voice,

"She's his sister."

Emily smiled innocently at the three of them.

"Get a move on people!" Dr. Bailey shouted to the heavens.

Everyone snapped out of the melodramatic situation and followed her, Meredith running to catch up with Emily.

Emily stopped in her tracks when she saw her brother, the other Dr. Shepherd, to her right, waiting at the elevator. She didn't want to leave the group, but she didn't want him to find out about it, without her telling him, AND without him freaking out and making a scene.

"Uh Meredith...I'll catch up with you later."

Meredith nodded, then shrugged to herself and walked on. Emily rushed to catch the elevator, since it was closing. She sprinted to make it and slide between the elevator door; and stood to see Derek standing there, his eyes were surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

_"Emily! What are you doing here?"_

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

"_I am, but I'm at work right now. You should come to visit when I'm off from my shift," _

Derek paused. He finally noticed her outfit, which was blue scrubs and a white coat.

"...I'm not visiting. Dr. Webber assigned me to Dr. Bailey...as a new intern of the program here at Seattle Grace. Look..."

Just then, an echoing beep came from the elevator and the doors slid open.

"We're at work now. Let's talk about why you're here later."

Emily followed her brother down the hallway and calmly and professionally walked into the third room on the right. Emily positioned in the back of the room as Derek walked around to the other side of the room. Dr. Bailey and the others walked in, just a few moments afterward.

"Good morning, Mr. Levangie. I'm Dr. Shepherd and this is Dr. Bailey and her fine staff of surgical interns."

Derek glanced at Emily, standing in the back, then at Meredith, smiled, and then at Miranda and immediately looked back down at Mr. Levangie's chart. Dr. Bailey began rounds,

"Who's presenting?"

George spoke up,

"Edward Levangie is a 63-year old man admitted for pain management for Dyskinesia. He's been stable since last night and responding well to the bolus injections."

Dr. Bailey interjected,

"Izzie, possible treatments?"

Izzie closed her eyes and thought,

"For Parkinson's? Um..."

Derek interrupted,

"Not for Parkinson's. For spinal pain."

She didn't know _that._

"Does anyone know the possible treatments for spinal pain?"

Derek glanced at Meredith, then at Emily. Meredith hesitated. And then spoke up, speaking at the same time as another intern,

"Intraspinal catheter."

"Good, Dr. Shepherd and...Dr. Grey. And why is this used as an effective treatment?"

Both replied at the same time again.

"He can have constant pain medication."

"Excellent. Mr. Levangie, this is Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey. Dr. Grey is going to prep you and assist along with Dr. Shepherd."

His beeper suddenly went off and he was forced to leave, and head for the elevator.

Dr. Bailey looked down in disbelief, "Keep yourselves busy, I'll catch up with you." She left her interns behind and headed for the elevator. She was pissed, Meredith glanced at Emily and acknowledged her, then whispered to Cristina,  
"I should worry now, right?"

"Hell yeah."

Hope you liked. Sorry it took so long to update, been busy. Please do R&R and I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
